


Sleep

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: AkuRoku 30 Day OTP Challenge [15]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, AkuRoku - Freeform, Casual, Fluff, Little Cuddles, M/M, Pajamas, Sleepwear, Uniforms, adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Axel saw Roxas in his pyjamas, he burst out laughing.</p><p>Roxas glared at him, gripping the edge of his shirt. They draped off of him, at least one size too big. "What? What's so funny!"</p><p>
  <b>Prompt: In a different clothing style.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

The first time Axel saw Roxas in his pyjamas, he burst out laughing.

Roxas glared at him, gripping the edge of his shirt. Organization-issued. Standard black. Nobody symbol embroidered onto the left chest-area. They draped off of him, at least one size too big but he liked them that way. "What? What's so funny!"

Axel's pressed his lips into a thin line, although his eyes were still gleaming with barely-contained mirth.

"What are you laughing at?!" Roxas demanded, padding across the room. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I was hungry," Axel said, gesturing to the half-eaten cold pizza in his hand. "What are _you_ doing here?" he asked, leaning back against the bar.

"It's a kitchen," Roxas muttered, jerking the fridge open. "I couldn't sleep."

Axel hummed. "See you tried, though. Your hair's a mess."

Roxas shuffled his fingers through his hair slightly. "Yeah, I know." He sighed and closed the fridge, going to grab some cookies instead. When he looked back at Axel, the redhead still had that thoroughly amused look in his eyes, intently watching Roxas. "Okay, what?" Roxas demanded.

Axel grinned. "Nothing. Just admiring your sleepwear."

"It looks exactly the same as yours," Roxas retorted.

Except they didn't, not really. Sure, they were the same black, long-sleeve shirt and the black sweatpants, but Axel's were... different. They _fit_ him. _Really_ fit him. The fabric was wrapped across his chest snugly, fitted around the contours of his waist to settle against his skinny hips, the sleeves cocooning his arms like a second skin. The dip in the neck came down to a perfect ‘v’ to settle comfortably against his collarbone. Even his sweatpants, which were _meant_ to be baggy seemed to cling to him like there was a bad case of static electricity but it _still looked_ good _on him_.

"You... are so adorable," Axel said shortly, taking a large bite of his pizza.

"Shut up," Roxas muttered, biting into a cookie.

"Don't ever change," Axel said, pulling out the bar stool next to him using one of his feet. He patted the seat.

Roxas huffed and crossed the room, bare feet nearly silent against the linoleum, and clamoured onto the seat next to Axel. He leaned his shoulder against the redhead's and they chatted about pyjamas and ice cream and cold pizza and missions they would be sent on tomorrow and into the future yet unknown.

 

**Author's Note:**

> SO many good mental pictures of Axel having form-fitting black jammies. Unf.
> 
> I do not own _Kingdom Hearts_. It belongs to Disney and Square Enix!  
>  Thanks for reading!


End file.
